


Shedding the Past

by ichigokage



Category: Bleach
Genre: Child Abuse, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/F, F/M, Healing, Human Experimentation, Multi, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Yandere OC
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 21:38:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18060620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ichigokage/pseuds/ichigokage
Summary: Set fifty years before the main story of Bleach; Mayuri Kurotsuchi's first pet project; a kidnapped woman has escaped. A dangerous woman that just wishes to be free, she manages to escape and is discovered by our favorite shady shopkeeper who takes her in. He along with Tessai, Yoruichi and even Shinji help this young woman stabilize and find happiness.





	Shedding the Past

**Author's Note:**

> I got back into Bleach and the character of Banken came to me. Soon after I crafted this story and hope that those who read it like it. I'm interested in writing for a character that pretty much has to learn how to be a person again. The friend I've talked to about this is very interested in Banken and that gives me confidence! 
> 
> I hope you like it! Read, leave kudos and a review with feedback please~!

Division 12 Captain Mayuri Kurotsuchi was busy in his private laboratory, checking his notes and the embryos he had in tubes in the dimly lit room. “Operation Guard Dog has been a success. Now for my other pet project. I am liking the name Nemu. Maybe Nemuri.” The sound of alarms blaring throughout the whole Division breaking his focus. 

Before he could speak, a low ranking scientist slammed the door open in a panic. “Captain Kurotsuchi!”

“This had better be important if you are interrupting important work you cretin.” He warned with a hiss, not bothering to turn to the intruder, opting to continue reading his findings.

“F-Forgive me sir! But, it’s grave! Banken has escaped!” this got Mayuri’s attention and he finally turned, bulbous eyes landing on the man.

“That is interesting.” He began, setting his clipboard down onto the table and moving to the scientist. “And how, pray tell, did she escape? You fools should have her on that drug every two hours at most.” As the deranged Captain moved closer, the man felt impending dread. “And these are very strict orders.”

“I am sorry sir. Whoever was meant to administer it is dead. Many more on the lower levels are either dead or critically wounded, sir!” He explained, surprisingly clear with those cold eyes on him, no doubt thinking how to experiment on the poor fool.

“A suitable punishment. She is dangerous. But, I can handle her.” Mayuri opened a drawer in his desk and fished around for a moment before producing a small bottle that looked similar to a medical eyedrop bottle. “Is there anything else?” he asked as he grabbed his Zanpakuto. 

“Commander Yamamoto summoned you to help put together a capture party to get Banken under control.” The scientist stood at attention as his Captain walked past.

“Fine. Hopefully it won’t take long. The longer she’s on the run, the more difficult leashing her will be.” 

 

Yamamoto stood in the grand hall where the captains would meet, himself, Unohana, Ukitake and Kyoraku were in attendance. “Thank you for assembling with such short notice. But, this is a vital matter that we must handle with haste.” The older Captain turned to the only woman in the room. “Unohana, please gather whoever you can so we can save those who were not killed.”

Unohana gave a serene smile and bowed. “Right away Commander Yamamoto.” And quickly left to carry out her orders.

“Commander Yamamoto, what steps have been taken at this point?” Mayuri asked.

“As soon as I was informed of the escape, I deployed the Twelfth Division to intercept with orders to detain if possible. Banken is highly valuable to the Soul Society” Ukitake and Kyoraku exchanged worried looks at the mention of what has now become known as the Zaraki Corps.

“I have a tracker on Banken. I will hurry to where she is. I can’t allow those barbarians to completely destroy such a specimen.” He rushed out, muttering about how finding someone with similar promise would be too troublesome at this point.

Yamamoto turned to look to his pupils to issue their orders. “You two can easily keep everything else in check. Just be sure she doesn’t escape to the general public. It could be a blood bath.”

“Yes sir.” Ukitake responded as the Commander left to reach the other Captains to resolve this issue without a high body count. 

Kyoraku spoke up, eyes narrowed at the door Mayuri left through. “I figured this would happen sooner or later. Just wrong what he’s put that kid through for so long.” He sighed, his footsteps feeling heavy. 

“I know you’ve never liked his whole ‘Guard Dog’ project. But we have our orders and she is a danger to everyone. I don’t like this either, Shunsui.” Ukitake could barely get the name the Gotei had given the poor girl to pass his lips.

“Jushiro. If you were in a situation like her, what would your priority be?” he asked his friend as they made their way out of the meeting hall.

“Considering this is the first bit of freedom she’s felt in decades. Anyone would fight for it. To their dying breath I assume.”

Shunsui clicked his tongue, the entire Banken situation sitting heavy in his stomach. But, he had an idea.

 

A young woman ran in the shadows, long, chestnut brown hair in a rough bun so no one could grab her by it. Dark, blank eyes constantly observing her surroundings. She wore a standard shihakusho with the sleeves torn off and the hem of her pants ended a bit passed her knees. ‘There must be one somewhere close by. Don’t captains have private ones?’ she wondered, her mind the only place her words could roam free. She thought she was near the Eighth Division at this rate. She had only ran into lower ranked Soul Reapers, easily dispatching them and leaving them unconscious. Her goal? Opening a Senkaimon. She’d seen it done, through a drugged haze but still enough to at least force it to do what she needed. 

Her mind still felt fuzzy, but was clear enough to keep herself hidden as needed. As she moved, the chain around her neck felt heavy, shifting with every step. Thin and rough fingers wrapped around the thick chain, clenching as she remembered Mayuri dragging her by it whenever she was unable to move. Be it from the drug or if it was after a mission. 

Her eyes widened ever so slightly as she felt intense reiatsu approaching her and fast. “WE FOUND HER KENNY!” an excited and childlike voice cried out with glee. Banken didn’t even gasp as a giant shadow nearly steamrolled her, barely missing her.

Seeing the newcomer, Banken’s stomach felt heavy. ‘Captain of Squad 11, Zaraki Kenpachi. Did they send him to capture or kill me?’ she wondered as Kenpachi stood tall and looked down on the smaller woman before him with a wild grin, a tiny girl perched on his shoulder.

Kenpachi looked her over, eyes landing on her left shoulder. “Brand of Squad 12 on the left shoulder. About time we found you, little guard dog.” Banken felt her eyes narrow into a glare at the ‘petname’. “Oh? Did I strike a nerve? Never seen such a look on your face. I don’t mind it though. Better glaring than looking so detached.” He said as Ikkaku and Yumichika joined him. “It took you two long enough to catch up!” Kenpachi shouted after the two seated members.

“Forgive us, Captain. But, Ikkaku had to do his Lucky Dance. I see we won’t be missing any of the fight.” Yumichika smiled and stood behind his Captain. 

“You lot stand back. I’ll bring this mutt to heel in no time.” Kenpachi shrugged his lieutenant off his shoulder who joined her subordinates, his opponent glaring even harder. “You’ve been doing too good a job lately. We’ve all been bored. But this ain’t personal, kid. Job’s a job.” The battle loving Captain readied his zanpakuto. “Let’s have a fun fight regardless!” 

Banken steadied herself and aimed her right index finger at Zaraki, a small purple beam at the large man who sliced it in two, the halves causing a large explosion. “What’s wrong with you?! Draw your zanpakuto!” he demanded. As the smoke cleared he quickly noticed that Banken was gone! “Running away are ya?” Kenpachi looked around, seeing no sign of his foe.

He felt the now familiar reiatsu but from directly under him and moving fast. He looked down in time to see Banken, expressionless as she shot from the ground towards him, her palm connecting to his jaw and sending him up into the air. “I-Ikkaku…did you see that? That wasn’t a Flash Step.” Yumichika and Ikkaku gaped at what they just saw.

“It couldn’t be. She shot out from the damn ground! And she doesn’t seem to have a zanpakuto at all.” The two heard a rapid beeping from their left. A squadron of Soul Reapers dashed from the surrounding buildings, each readying their zanpakuto and Mayuri Kurotsuchi accompanying them, a small box in his hand; the source of the beeping.

“Ahh there you are.” Mayuri looked to Kenpachi who was already back to his feet. “It seems that you ruffians served a purpose after all in keeping her in one place.” Banken froze at hearing his voice, normally blank eyes fixed into an even darker glareas she turned her head to face him. “I do believe you’ve had more than enough time outside, Banken. Now, come back to your master.” He instructed firmly.

Banken’s lips pursed into a thin line, biting the inside of her cheek, disgusted that part of her body moved in accordance to that man’s orders. “I will not tell you again, Banken.” His tone growing impatient as he reached into his pocket. He saw that she was resisting his command and clicked his tongue. “So be it. Captain Kenpachi. Subdue her. Break her limbs if you must. I will have to resort to more trusted methods.” Mayuri produced the small bottle he brought with him and Banken audibly hissed angrily. 

Before anyone could move to attack, Banken fired another small, purple blast, hitting her mark: the arm that was holding the drug bottle, leaving the mad scientist with a bloody stump. “Attack your master will you?! Get her you fools! I don’t care the means nor how many of you die!” the entourage that Mayuri arrived with were hesitant to say the least. She just blasted a Captain’s arm off! They stood no chance.

“Don’t even think about it!” Kenpachi shouted, looking rather cross. “Now you lot came in and stopped our fight. I’m just getting started. Stay back or I’ll kill you before Banken has the chance!” his wild grin returned. “Now, bring your zanpakuto out and let’s fight for real.” He demanded.

Mayuri sighed exasperatedly. “She doesn’t have one. Well, not like others anyway.” He noticed the others around him looking confused and heaved another sigh at their ignorance. “Rabble such as yourselves do not need to know. She doesn’t need one anyway.” He waved them off with his remaining hand, eyes down at the destroyed bottle, cursing under his breath at the wasted drug. If it came down to it, he would release his own zanpakuto and poison everyone to be out of the way.’Best to let them try wearing her down for the moment.’ 

‘I can’t stay here. Only more Soul Reapers will come and then I’ll go back to that cell.’ She didn’t like the idea of going back to being in that place, only being brought out for bloody missions. ‘I won’t go back.’ With that, Banken steeled herself as Kenpachi charged at her.

He swung his large sword downward, Banken blocking it with her right arm with ease. ”Not bad, little girl. Not sure how you didn’t get slashed. But with defenses like those and that first hit, I would love to see you in our Division. You’re potential is wasted on Twelve.” He spoke praises as she kept blocking each slice with her own body.

“She can’t be on a Squad. There’d be too many casualties. Commander Yamamoto’s orders.” Mayuri quipped as he observed Banken’s body. ‘You can only do that so much you reckless fool.’ 

Each successful block would cause a sliver of pain to vibrate in Banken’s bones, normally dulled by the drug. She managed to not show much outward sign of pain until Kenpachi used even more force and his sword lodged itself into her body, blade smashing through her collarbone, the blade a few inches deep. Banken froze as her barely conscious senses were now jolted awake from the pain of crushed bone and sliced muscles. Her eyes shot wide open and she saw blood coat her top and the stuck blade making her mind freak out. She tried pushing Kenpachi away then managed to free herself by pushing up on the sword, her breathing uneven and fast as she saw the wound clear as day. Hoarse and scratchy cries were barely heard. 

“Shut up! I thought we kicked that habit, Banken. Stop that crying! You’re only useful when under control. Come, this is our chance!” Mayuri exclaimed, but Kenpachi and his Squad stayed back.

Kenpachi couldn’t raise his sword after that look. That wasn’t the coldblooded killer that everyone outside of Squad 12 heard of. He saw a kid in those eyes. A scared kid fighting to stay free. She couldn’t fight in this state regardless. There was zero fun to be had. Banken quickly noticed that she had become surrounded and Mayuri approaching, her current anxiety now skyrocketing. ‘I can only think of one thing.’ She focused her reiatsu into her left hand, feeling it build up then swiftly slammed her palm to the ground, feeling her powerful energy go into the ground, the surrounding area beginning to rumble and quake. 

“What-What the hell is happening?!” the others cried out as the ground cracked and rose in uneven cracks. “She caused an earthquake?!” the tremors continued for well over a minute and by the time they died down, Banken was nowhere to be found. All that could be heard was Mayuri’s curses echoing out of the wasteland his creation just made.

Banken reemerged in the Eighth Division main building, not far from the Captain’s quarters. She choked back cries as she felt the bones beginning to reassemble. It was an itchy and painful experience. She covered the still bleeding gash as she took stumbling steps to the Captain’s quarters. She opened the door, blood on the sliding partition and dripping down her body. But she felt some hope as she saw the single person sized teleporter that she had been seeking.

“Ahh so you showed up. A gamble that you’d be here but still. Didn’t expect you to be such a mess.” A calm voice spoke and a man with long and wavy brunette hair rose from what looked like a pile of blankets thanks to the extravagant kimono draped across his shoulders. “Welcome to Squad 8, Banken.” He had a lazy smile on his face as he approached her.

‘No…I’m so close…’ her thoughts now plagued with dread and doubt as she moved back, knowing she couldn’t do much against him. She knew this man by his normally lazy reputation; Shunsui Kyoraku.

Shunsui frowned at the state the young lady was in. “I’m not gonna hurt you. I actually want to ask you. What would you do with your freedom? Continue how you have here?”

Was he asking if she’d kill as her missions have made her. She weakly shook her head, still not willing to speak. “That’s good. So, what is your goal?” Shunsui’s face was unreadable to Banken.

‘Why does he want to know?’ Banken tried to think of a reason and a way to tell him. Having an idea, she reached for his hand and made him hold his palm flat. ‘How do I write this…?’ 

Shunsui watched with a mixture of fascination at her way of communication but then sadness at her answer. “To live. To be happy. Tp be free. Can’t…die here.” He recited quietly as she ‘wrote’ on his palm. Shunsui’s eyes shut for a moment to keep himself calm for her sake. He remembered hearing her cries when she was small; ten in human years. 

Shunsui took her hand, making the girl jump. “Relax, Banken. I’m gonna help you.” He told her in a soft voice as he led her to his private Senkaimon and pressed their hands to it. “This will take you to the Living World. I can’t do much more for you sadly.” He explained as they both poured their reiatsu into the portal. “I just have one-well two requests.” He said as the portal opened and he knelt down to her level, Banken tilting her head, curious but feel close to collapsing. “Behave, be good and find happiness. And lastly. Find a better name. You’re not Banken anymore.” He smiled, hand slipping something into her hair.

Banken drew on his hand again. “Why, help? Cause you deserve it after what that bastard made you do. So, go be happy.” He pat her on the head softly with a warm smile and hugged her just as gently as to not agitate her wound. He felt her shaking slightly, quiet whimpers coming from the girl. “It’s time to go. Others will be here soon. Goodbye, little blossom.” She squeezed his hand in farewell and stumbled through the Senkaimon, the portal closing shortly after she left. “Good luck, blossom.” He muttered before Flash Stepping away to get his alibi in order.

 

The doors closed as Banken took her first, conscious steps into the Living World. It was dark and the moon was in a waxing crescent and there were countless stars in the sky and it was raining. Banken stared at the moon, transfixed by the moon, stars and rain. Feeling the water droplets helped wash away much of the blood that covered her. Her sword wound was looking better, muscles now stitching themselves back together, it still stung however. She saw a sign for the town who’s outskirts she came out at. ‘Kara-kura town…I like this rain. Calming.’ She felt her adrenaline drop and body feeling weak from the blood loss. 

She walked in a swaying motion to the treeline. ‘Once I’m healed, I have to remove the tracker.’ She sat at the base of a large tree with pink blossoms on it, the colors reminding her of the friendly Soul Reaper. Banken reached into her hair, curious as to what Shunsui had done and pulled two sticks that were identical to the ones he wore. She tilted her head, curious as to why he gave them to her.

As she relaxed against the tree, she felt her body go lax and weak, vision blurring. ‘Am I crashing? Or dying…?’ She gave thought to dying and felt her eyes prick with tears. ‘If I do…at least I will be free of him and the Soul Society.’ Was her only thought as her eyelids now felt heavy and began fluttering.

When she began to give into her body, she heard a peculiar sound. Clip, clop, clop. There were two set of footsteps coming her way, one sounding more wooden and loud than the other. Through heavy and blurred eyes she could barely make out two figures coming her way, both blonde and male, one wearing slacks and a dress shoes, the other a green blur with a strange hat and black cat on his shoulder. Each man had an umbrella. ‘Who…?’ was all she thought as she finally faded, unable to continue fighting her body’s demand…


End file.
